Ssst, Rahasia
by Takuchizuki
Summary: sakura berhasil mendapatkan sekolah barunya di SMA favorit. namun kenyataan yang berada di dalamnya sama sekali tidak membuatnyakecewa. rahasia tentang hubungan pangeran es dengan pangeran matahari. S.N forever


_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ssst, Rahasia**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memeperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**oneshot**

.

.

.

Ini adalah sekolah impianku sejak dulu. Dengan perjuangan yang cukup keras akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku disini. Sekolah favorit di seluruh Konoha. Betapa banyaknya siswa SMP yang memasuki sekolahan ini. Aku termasuk salah satu siswa yang beruntung karena dapat mengecam masa SMA di sekolah favorit seperti disini, Konohagakuen High School.

Menurut gosip yang beredar, disini juga ada pangera es. Entah kenapa mereka menyebutnya begitu, tapi yang penting kabarnya dia adalah orang tertampan disini. Kebetulan ada disini, aku ingin membuktikannya sendiri, seberapa tampannya pangeran es itu.

.

.

.

Uhh,, matahari begitu terik hari ini. Pidato pembukaan ospek sudah di mulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sungguh membosankan harus berdiri disini selama tiga puluh menit. Dengan penampilan yang bisa di bilang berantakan. Rambut di kucir dengan pita di sepuluh bagian. Topi kotak warna biru dongker dengan lambang Konoha gakuen di tengahnya. Kalung dengan deretan tutup botol sebagai liontinnya. Dan papan nama yang bertuliskan marmut di leherku. Tak lupa tas dari kardus di punggung, dan kaus kaki yang sebelah pendek dan sebelahnya lagi panjang.

Namun semua keluh kesah dari siswi termasuk diriku lenyap begitu pemuda tampan berdiri di depan podium. Sungguh tampan, bukan, tapi sangat tampan. Belum pernah aku melihat orang setampan ini. Jantungku langsung berdebar tak terkendali. Ku dengar di sebelah kiriku sedikit pekikan dari siswi yang berpenampilan sepertiku, yang membedakannya hanya nama yang tertera di papan nama kami. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang terkagum melihat ketampanan pemuda yang sekarang menjadi senpai-ku itu. Ah, mungkinkah dia yang di juluki pangeran es itu? Harus ku akui, dia memang sangat tampan.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya barisan di bubarkan. Kami diharuskan membentuk kelompok yang dipimpin oleh dua orang senpai. Aku sempat melirik ke arah sang pangeran es. Ku lihat dia sedang mendekati seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang mencolok. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu juga senpaiku, dapat ku lihat dari dasinya yang menunjukkan dia sudah tingkat dua. Cengiran senpai pirang itu sangat kontras dengan sang pangeran es yang bahkan tidak menampilkan ekspresinya. Sungguh pantas disebut pangeran es.

Aku memfokuskan perhatianku pada senpai yang sedang memberi instruksi pada kami. Senpai berambut coklat pendek yang ku ketahui bernama Kiba sedang membacakan jadwal yang nantinya akan kami kerjakan. Sementara senpai berambut putih yang bernama Suigetsu hanya berdiri disamping Kiba senpai sambil menyeringai memandangi kami. Ada perasaan sedikit takut ketika aku melihat gigi-giginya yang ternyata taring semua.

"Oh, Jashin-sama, bukan seperti itu! Berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu?" semua siswa di kelompok kami menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Sepertinya senpai berambut putih itu sedang marah karena kohainya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Baiklah semua," ujar Kiba mengalihkan perhatian kami dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya beberapa kali. "Sepertinya kegiatan selanjutnya sudah dimulai. Siapkan alat tulis kalian dan bersiaplah untuk berburu tanda tangan dari senpai kalian."

"Jangan berpikir kami akan berbaik hati, hanya karena kami memimpin kelompok ini," kata Suigetsu senpai akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Kiba senpai dengan ibu jarinya. "Sekarang, berpencar!" komando Suigetsu senpai.

Aku yang haus akan persaingan segera mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tas kardusku dan menaruh tas kardus itu sembarangan bersama tas-tas yang lainnya. Kami tidak perlu khawatir akan ada barang yang hilang, toh di dalam tas itu hanya ada makan siang kami, karena kami dilarang membawa barang apapun kecuali yang sudah ditentukan.

Aku memacu langkahku. Aku sudah mendapatkan target seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender. Hahaha, aku sudah menyiapkan taktik, yaitu menyerang yang lemah terlabih dahulu. Dapat ku lihat beberapa orang juga mengincar senpai cantik itu. Aku juga melihat Ino, rival bebuyutanku. Aku tidak mau kalah dari gadis pig itu. Ku percepat langkahku dan akhirnya aku sampai duluan di depan senpai berambut panjang itu.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" napasku sedikit terengah. Senpai yang kini berada di hadapanku sedikit terkejut karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Minggir jidat lebar!" sebuah peringatan datang dari sebelah kanan.

*bruk* sebuah tabrakan ringan membuat tubuhku bergeser, namun tidak membuatku jatuh.

"Dasar pig!" teriakku pada gadis disebelahku yang merasa tidak berdosa dengan perbuatannya barusan.

"Apa? Dasar jidat lebar!" teriaknya padaku. Hey, kenapa dia membentakku? Harusnyakan aku yang marah.

"Apuaa katamu?" geramku dengan inner mengangkat besi seberat satu ton.

"Su-sudah kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar seperti itu," suara senpai yang sedikit terbata itu ternyata mengembalikan kesadaran kami.

Dengan kompak kami menampilkan muka memelas di hadapan senpai itu. Dapat ku lihat wajah senpai berambut panjang itu sedikit gugup dan bingung dengan ulah kami.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha…" tawaku bersama Ino setelah mendapat tanda tangan dari senpai tadi yang ternyata bernama Hinata senpai. Kami mendapatkan tanda tangan dengan cuma-cuma tanpa harus menjalani hukuman. Sesekali aku beradu tangan dengan dengan Ino untuk melakukan tos.

"Aku tak menyangka, dapat bertemu lagi denganmu disini," ujar Ino yang sepertinya senang bertemu denganku. Meski kami rival, tapi kami adalah sahabat baik.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau sekolah disini. Kau tadi hebat, hahaha…" tawaku sambil sedikit memuji sahabat sekaligus rivalku ini.

"Kau juga, hahaha," tawa kami menggema di sekitar lapangan. "Hey, ayo kita berburu lagi. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" ujarnya bersemangat. Aku menanggapinya dengan mengangguk tak kalah semangat.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah begitu saja padamu," ujarku semangat.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya sambil berlari menuju pada seorang senpai yang rambutnya di kucir ke atas dengan tampang malas.

Aku juga akan berlari, ketika sesuatu menghentikanku. Aku melihat sang pangeran es bersama temannya yang memaski sebuah lorong sekolah. Tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan, aku segera mengejarnya.

"Senpai.." akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti karena panggilanku. "Hosh.. hosh.." aku mengatur sebentar napasku setelah tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Kau anak baru ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang kelewat ceria.

"I-iya," ucapku sedikit gugup karena sang pangeran es sedang memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Hmm… marmut ya?" gumam senpai berambut pirang itu ketika membaca papan namaku. "Cocok denganmu yang imut," ujarnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Aku sedikit tersipu dengan pujiannya. "Dulu kalau tidak salah namaku rubah, sedikit aneh sih tapi lebih baik dari pada si ayam ini, hahaha," ujar senpai berambut pirang itu lagi sambil mengacak rambut sang pangeran es yang pada dasarnya memang mirip pantat ayam. Sementara sang pangeran es segera menjauhkan tangan jail itu dari rambutnya dan sedikit merapikannya kembali.

"Hihihi…" aku sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan.

"Wah, kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu jadi tambah manis," mendengar pujian itu wajahku berubah menjadi panas. Sepertinya mukaku sudah memerah saat ini.

"Ada perlu apa?" suara dingin sedingin es. Sedikit merinding juga, tapi aku sangat senang.

"Hey, Teme, ramah sedikit pada adik kelas," ujar senpai berambut pirang sambil menyodokkan sikutnya ke perut sang pangeran es.

Aku sedikit tersenyum dan akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan suara. "B-bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan dari senpai?" ujarku sedikit gugup.

Tenang… tenang….

"Aku jadi ingat dulu aku disuruh menari di depan semua orang oleh Pein senpai," kenang senpai berambut pirang.

Mendengar hal itu aku jadi sedikit merinding. Jangan-jangan senpai ini akan menyuruh hal yang sama padaku.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu, tenang saja, hahaha…"

Fyuhh,,, aku dapat sedikit bernapas lega mendengar hal itu. Terkadang candaan senpai ini bisa membuatku jantungan.

"Oh, iya, siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

Belum aku mengulurkan tanganku. Tangan Naruto senpai itu sudah di tangkap oleh tangan yang sedikit lebih pucat dariku.

"Sudahlah Dobe, beri saja anak ini tanda tangan, setelah itu kita pergi," ujar pangeran es sembari menjabat tangan Naruto senpai.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kitakan harus segera ke kelas," ujar Naruto senpai yang sepertinya mengingat sesuatu. "Sakura-chan, mana bolpointnya?" tanya Naruto senpai dan akhirnya ku berikan bolpoint yang sedari tadi ku genggam.

Setelah selesai menandatangani kertas yang ku bawa, kemudian Naruto senpai menyerahkannya pada sang pangeran es.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar sang pangeran es sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi tanda tangan mereka padaku.

"Sepertinya kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto senpai yang sepertinya khawatir padaku karena baru mendapat tiga tanda tangan termasuk tanda tangan dari mereka. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ayo Dobe," ujar pangeran es yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto senpai menjauh dariku.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto senpai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. 'Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu…..' teriakku dalam hati. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat tanda tangan dari sang pangeran es. Di tambah lagi tanda tangan dari pangeran matahari. Hahaha, itu sebutan dariku untuk Naruto senpai, karena rambut dan senyumnya cerah bagaikan matahari.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat kedua pangeran itu. Ku lihat pangeran matahari sedang merangkul pundak pangeran es yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan cengiran yang menggantung di bibirnya, sepertinya dia sedang melayangkan candaannya pada sang pangeran es. Aku sedikit tertegun ketika melihat senyum tipis dari pangeran es. Aku ikut tersenyum ketika sang pangean es mengacak rambut pirang Naruto senpai, membuatnya tambah berantakan.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan siap melangkah kembali. Sebelum berbelok ke lapangan, aku kembali melihat ke belakang lagi. Seketika mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku terpaku. Namun sebuah senyum tulus segera menghiasi bibirku. Entah kenapa aku tidak kecewa dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku berbalik dan berlari menyusul Ino yang sepertinya sedang mendapat hukuman dari senpai berambut orange dengan pearching di wajahnya.

'Aku akan menjaga rahasia umum ini.'

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

OMAKE

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang berjalan di lorong. Seperti biasa pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto melemparkan candaannya pada pemuda di sampingnya yang bernama Sasuke.

Sedikit guratan yang menjadikannya senyuman bertengger manis di bibir sang Uchiha. Dengan gemas Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto yang memang sudah berantakan. Naruto yang tidak terima rambutnya di acak, memanyunkan bibirnya. Tanda bahwa dia sedang marah.

Namun raut kesal yang di buat-buat oleh Naruto hilang seketika, tergantikan oleh raut kaget. Karena kini bibirnya sudah di tawan oleh bibir Sasuke. Raut kaget Naruto tergantikan oleh raut kebahagian. Kemudian Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di keher Sasuke. Tanpa peduli dua mata emerald di kejauhan yang memandangnya dengan senyum berkembang.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

**Yadaa**

**Untuk mendapat mobil model terbaru, tekan 1**

**Untuk mendapat mobil klasik, tekan 2**

**Untuk mendapat mobil perang beserta bom dan alat berat lainnya, tekan 3**

**.**

**Untuk 'mengetahui kerusakan kerja otak saya', tekan tombol review dan tinggalkan pesan**


End file.
